leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vayne
Vayne erhält |ms}}, wenn sie sich auf einen nahen zubewegt. |leveling = |description2 = :}} Das |ms}} von Jägerin der Nacht wird auf verdreifacht. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| auf den Gegner verloren hat, hält das zusätzliche Lauftempo von Jägerin der Nacht noch für 2 Sekunden an. * Jägerin der Nacht interagiert mit Lauftempomodifizierungen. |video = Vayne-P }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt nach Verwendung des verstärkten Angriffs}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vayne in Richtung des Mauszeigers, aber nicht durch Terrain hindurch, wodurch ihr nächster innerhalb von 7 Sekunden |normal}} verursacht. |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens|ad}}}} |description2 = Hechtrolle . |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Die von Hechtrolle ist um reduziert, außerdem wird Vayne ab Ausführung für 1 Sekunde . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| an, kann Türme treffen und (der Bonus-Schaden selber nicht). * Obwohl Hechtrolle ein auto attack reset ist, kann Vayne nicht angreifen, bis die Animation beendet ist. Dies kann dazu führen, dass Vaynes Schaden pro Sekunde verringert wird, wenn sie ein sehr hohes Angriffstempo hat. * Die während endet vorzeitig, wenn Vayne irgendeine Aktion außer Bewegung ausführt. |video = Vayne-Q }} }} Vaynes sowie markieren ihr Ziel für Sekunden mit einer Steigerung Silberbolzen, bis zu 3 mal. Wenn sie einen neuen Gegner angreift, verliert sie alle bereits angesammelten Markierungen auf dem vorherigen Ziel. |leveling = |description2 = Die dritte Markierung mit Silberbolzen verbraucht alle 3 Markierungen, um dem Ziel |td}} zuzufügen. Der Schaden hat einen Minimalwert und fügt maximal 200 Schaden zu. |leveling2 = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |td}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| besitzt. * Der dritte Angriff verbraucht auch dann alle Steigerungen, wenn das Ziel ist. |video = Vayne-W }} }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vayne feuert einen Bolzen auf das gewählte Ziel, der |normal}} verursacht, es für 475 Einheiten und mit einer Steigerung markiert. |leveling = }} |description2 = Kollidiert das gewählte Ziel mit Terrain, erleidet es |normal}} und wird für Sekunden . |leveling2 = |Normaler Gesamtschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| von Verdammen wird beim Treffen des Projektils berechnet und folgt einer gedachten Linie durch Vayne und ihrem Ziel. * Die Dauer der des Ziels liegt theoretisch bei bis zu 2 Sekunden, da die eigentliche Dauer der erst ab der Kollision beginnt. * Verdammen wird nicht immer einen Gegner, welcher einen von Vaynes Verbündeten , abbrechen. In manchen Fällen bleiben die Effekte aktiv, obwohl der Gegner weggestoßen wurde. * Die zweite Instanz des Schadens von Verdammen wird als |crit}} angezeigt. * Verdammen funktioniert auch mit spielergeneriertem Terrain wie , , oder . |video = Vayne-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt bei Aktivierung}} |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vayne erhält für die Dauer |ad}} und verstärkt währenddessen . |leveling = }} |ad}}}} |description2 = Zudem erhält verringerte Abklingzeit und die Aktivierung gewährt 1 Sekunde . |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = Wenn ein innerhalb von 3 Sekunden stirbt, nachdem Vayne diesem Schaden zugefügt hat, verlängert sich die Dauer von Letzte Stunde um 4 Sekunden. Die verbleibende Dauer kann die anfängliche maximale Dauer dabei nicht überschreiten. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Vayne en:Vayne es:Vayne fr:Vayne pl:Vayne pt-br:Vayne ru:Вейн zh:薇恩 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Shauna Vayne ist eine tödliche und skrupellose Monsterjägerin aus Demacia, die ihr Leben der Jagd auf den Dämon verschrieben hat, der ihre Familie ermordete. Wirklich glücklich ist Vayne nur, wenn sie voll Rachedurst mit der Armbrust an ihrem Handgelenk die Zauberer und Kreaturen der dunklen Künste mit ihren Silberbolzen aus den Schatten heraus niedermähen kann. Die Jägerin der Nacht Shauna Vayne ist eine tödliche und skrupellose Monsterjägerin, die ihr Leben der Jagd auf den Dämon verschrieben hat, der ihre Familie ermordete. Wirklich glücklich ist Vayne nur, wenn sie mit der Armbrust an ihrem Unterarm voller brennendem Rachedurst die Zauberer und Kreaturen der dunklen Künste niedermähen kann. In ihrer Kindheit genoss Vayne als einziges Kind einer wohlhabenden demacianischen Familie ein Leben in Luxus. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit Dingen, die es ihr erlaubten, allein zu bleiben – sie las, lernte zu musizieren und sammelte begeistert die verschiedenen Insekten, die sich in den Gärten und Hainen des Anwesens fanden. Ihre Eltern hatten in ihrer Jugend große Teile von Runeterra bereist, ließen sich jedoch nach Shaunas Geburt in Demacia nieder, denn dort passten die Leute aufeinander auf. Kurz nach Vaynes sechzehntem Geburtstag kehrte sie eines Abends von einem Mittsommerbankett zurück und sah etwas, was sie ihren Lebtag nie mehr vergessen sollte. Eine schmerzhaft schöne, gehörnte Frau stand über den blutbesudelten Leichen ihrer Eltern. Vayne schrie vor Schmerz und Panik. Die Dämonin blickte auf das Mädchen herab, schenkte ihr ein schreckliches, lüsternes Lächeln – und verschwand. Vayne versuchte, die blutigen Haarsträhnen ihrer Mutter aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, doch sie konnte nur an das Lächeln der Dämonin denken, wie es größer wurde und sie verschlang. Selbst als sie ihrem Vater die Augen schloss – sein Mund noch immer geöffnet von den letzten Augenblicken panischer Verwirrung – füllte das dämonische Lächeln ihre Gedanken. Dieses Lächeln würde Shauna für den Rest ihres Lebens mit Hass erfüllen. Vayne versuchte, zu erklären, was geschehen war, aber niemand glaubte ihr wirklich. Der Gedanke an einen Dämon auf freiem Fuße – noch dazu im wohlbehüteten, magieablehnenden Königreich Demacia – schien zu weit hergeholt, um ihn ernst zu nehmen. Vayne wusste es besser. Sie hatte in ihrem Lächeln gelesen, dass die Kreatur erneut zuschlagen würde. Selbst Demacias hohe Mauern konnten nicht verhindern, dass dunkle Magie durch ihre Spalten und Ritzen Einzug hielt. Mochte sie sich auch in Höflichkeit verstellen oder in schattigen Ecken verbergen – Vayne wusste, dass sie da war. Und sie hatte es satt, Angst zu haben. Vaynes Herz war hasserfüllt und ihr Vermögen war groß genug, eine kleine Armee auszurüsten. Doch dort, wo sie hin wollte, würde ihr keine Armee folgen. Sie musste alles über dunkle Magie lernen: Wie man ihren Spuren folgte. Wie man sie aufhielt. Wie man jene tötete, die sie praktizierten. Sie brauchte einen Lehrmeister. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr Geschichten von eisgeborenen Kriegern erzählt, die gegen eine Eishexe im Norden kämpften. Seit Generationen verteidigten sie sich gegen ihre unverständlichen Kräfte und finsteren Schergen. Bei ihnen, so wusste Vayne, würde sie ihren Lehrmeister finden. Sie schlich sich ihren Zieheltern davon und nahm das nächstbeste Schiff gen Freljord. Dort angekommen, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Monsterjäger. Sie fand einen, wenn auch nicht so, wie sie es geplant hatte. Als sie eine gefrorene Schlucht durchquerte, fiel sie in eine gut verborgene Eisfalle. Sie stürzte hinab in eine mit Kristallstacheln bewehrte Grube. Als sie sich auf den Rücken drehte, sah sie in die Fratze eines Eistrolls, der sich gerade ob seines Fangs die wulstigen Lippen leckte. Seine riesige bläuliche Zunge erschlaffte plötzlich, als ein Speer durch die Luft pfiff, seinen Schädel durchbohrte und sich tief in sein Hirn fraß. Der Riese stürzte selbst in die Grube und Vayne rollte sich gerade rechtzeitig zur Seite, um nicht von ihm zerquetscht zu werden. Eine schmierige Lache aus Blut und Speichel sammelte sich um ihre Stiefel. Vaynes Retter stellte sich als grauhaarige Frau mittleren Alters heraus, die sich Frey nannte. Sie bandagierte Vaynes Wunden, während sie sich an den flackernden Flammen eines Lagerfeuers inmitten der eisigen Schlucht wärmten. Frey erzählte Vayne von ihrem lebenslangen Kampf gegen die Schergen der Eishexe, die ihre Kinder ermordet hatten. Vayne flehte die Frau an, sie als ihre Schülerin anzunehmen und ihr beizubringen, wie man die finsteren Kreaturen dieser Welt jagen konnte, doch die Freljorderin hatte kein Interesse. Vaynes Umgangsformen ließen auf Reichtum und ein privilegiertes Leben schließen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie die Zähigkeit und den Willen hatte, Jagden und Kämpfe durchzustehen. Vayne konnte Freys Antwort nicht akzeptieren und forderte sie zu einem Duell heraus: Wenn sie gewann, würde Frey sie trainieren. Wenn sie verlor, würde sie freiwillig als Köder dienen, damit Frey die Schergen der Eishexe in einen Hinterhalt locken konnte. Vayne hatte keinen Grund zu glauben, dass sie gewinnen konnte – ihr Kampftraining umfasste einen einzigen Nachmittag auf dem Fechtboden, bevor sie sich albern dabei vorkam, mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken zu kämpfen – doch sie bestand auf ihrer Forderung. Um Vaynes Eifer zu belohnen, warf Frey ihr Schnee in die Augen und lehrte sie damit die erste Regel der Monsterjagd: Niemals fair zu spielen. Frey sah die Entschlossenheit in Vaynes Blick und konnte nicht anders, als sie zu respektieren. Das Mädchen hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie ihren geschundenen Leib aus dem dreckigen Schnee hochstemmte, um weiterzukämpfen, sah Frey in ihr ein bisschen mehr von der gnadenlosen Jägerin, die sie werden konnte. Vayne mochte zwar im Kampf bezwungen worden sein, doch niemals im Geist, und sie redete ein letztes Mal eindringlich auf Frey ein: Ihrer beiden Familien waren tot. Frey konnte den Rest ihres Lebens damit zubringen, Eistrolle zu jagen, bis ihr einer den Schädel einschlug, oder sie konnte Vayne unterrichten. Zusammen konnten sie doppelt so viele Monster töten. Zusammen konnten sie doppelt so viele Familien vor dem gleichen Schmerz bewahren, der sie geformt hatte. Frey sah in Vaynes Augen den gleichen Hass und Verlust, der auch in ihren jahrelang gebrannt hatte. Schließlich stimmte Frey zu, Vayne zurück nach Demacia zu begleiten. Zusammen machten sie sich auf die Reise, Frey in Verkleidung, um den demacianischen Grenzwachen zu entgehen. Zurück in Vaynes Anwesen verbrachten die beiden Jahre mit ihrer Ausbildung. Etliche Verehrer waren an ihrer Gesellschaft interessiert, doch Shauna hatte nur Augen für ihr Training mit Frey. Die beiden standen sich bald schon näher als jedem anderen Menschen. Frey lehrte Vayne die Grundlagen dunkler Magie, herbeibeschworener Bestien und widerwärtiger Zauber. Vayne prägte sich jedes Wort aus dem Mund ihrer Lehrmeisterin ein, doch sie war ein wenig beunruhigt darüber, dass Frey nie erklärte, weshalb sie so viel über diese finsteren Praktiken wusste. Dank der wachsamen Soldaten und antimagischen Bäume waren finstere Kreaturen innerhalb der Mauern Demacias selten, also begaben sich Frey und Vayne des Nachts in den Grenzwäldern auf die Jagd. Im Alter von 18 Jahren tötete Vayne zum ersten Mal – eine blutdürstige Bestie, die Jagd auf reisende Händler gemacht hatte. Obwohl sie von den Eingeweiden der Kreatur besudelt war, fühlte Vayne Freude in sich aufsteigen. Rache und Gewalt ließen ihr Blut kochen und sie genoss das Gefühl. Vayne und Frey verbrachten einige Jahre mit der Jagd auf Kreaturen der Finsternis und ihr gegenseitiger Respekt wuchs mit jedem toten Monster. Eines Tages wurde Vayne klar, dass sie Frey ebenso liebte wie einst ihre Mutter. Doch ihre Liebe war so sehr mit Schmerz und Verlust behaftet, dass sie sie ebenso bekämpfte wie jede andere Bestie, die ihr Leid zufügen wollte. Vayne und Frey bereisten Valoran, bis sie in den Tavernen der Hochländer Geschichten hörten, die von einem gehörnten dämonischen Wesen von außerordentlicher Schönheit berichteten. Gemäß den Geschichten war die Dämonin nicht untätig gewesen: Sie hatte einen Kult gegründet, um Mitglieder um sich zu scharen, die ihren Willen ausführen sollten. Menschen wanderten in die Hügellande und niemand hörte je wieder von ihnen. Es hieß, dass die Hohepriester des Kults ein Heiligtum nahe der Klippen hatten, wo sie Opfer für die Dämonin vorbereiteten. Vayne und Frey machten sich sofort auf die Jagd. Als sie sich des Nachts in die Hügel vorpirschten, war Vayne nicht ganz bei der Sache. Das erste Mal seit Beginn ihrer Partnerschaft war sie um Frey besorgt – sie fürchtete, zum zweiten Mal ihre Mutter zu verlieren. Bevor sie ihre Befürchtungen aussprechen konnte, sprang einer der Dämonenpriester aus dem Busch und schmetterte seine Keule in ihre Schulter. Vayne war schwer verwundet. Frey zögerte kurz, doch dann fasste sie ihren Entschluss. Sie bat ihre Freundin um Verzeihung und verwandelte sich in einen gewaltigen freljordischen Wolf. Während Vayne sich vor Schreck kaum rühren konnte, riss Frey in ihrer animalischen Gestalt mit ihren mächtigen Kiefern dem Priester die Kehle heraus. Der reglose Körper des Kultisten lag vor Vaynes Füßen, als Frey wieder menschliche Gestalt annahm. In ihren Augen war noch immer das ängstliche Tier zu erkennen. Hastig erklärte sie, dass sie nach dem Tod ihrer Familie zur Schamanin wurde und den Fluch auf sich geladen hatte, um als Gestaltwandlerin gegen die Eishexe kämpfen zu können. Das Ritual, dass ihr diese Mächte verliehen hatte, beinhaltete dunkle Magie, doch sie hatte dieses Opfer für den Schutz der – – Vayne schoss ihr einen Bolzen durchs Herz, bevor Frey auch nur eine weitere Silbe sprechen konnte. Welche Zuneigung auch immer sie für Frey gespürt hatte: Mit der Enthüllung ihrer wahren Natur war sie verflogen. Eine Träne bildete sich in Freys Auge, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, doch Vayne bemerkte sie nicht – die Wärme, die die beiden verbunden hatte, erstarb zusammen mit Frey. Die Dämmerung war noch Stunden entfernt, also war noch Zeit für die Jagd. Vayne dachte nur an die Dämonin. Den Todesstoß würde sie ganz allein genießen. Und alle folgenden auch. Runeterras Unterwelt würde sie fürchten lernen, genau wie das kleine Mädchen sie einst gefürchtet hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern lächelte Vayne. Alte Geschichte }} |-|1.= Die Welt ist nicht immer so zivilisiert wie die Menschen glauben mögen. Es gibt noch immer solche, die den schwärzesten Pfaden der Magie folgen und von den dunklen Mächten, welche Runeterra durchströmen, korrumpiert werden. Shauna Vayne ist sich dieser Tatsache durchaus bewusst. Als junges, privilegiertes Mädchen im Herzen der Elite Demacias versuchte ihr Vater sie vom stets wachsamen Auge der Ordnungshüter zu überzeugen. Jung und naiv wie sie war, glaubte sie wahrhaftig, dass ihre Welt eine Welt der vollkommenen Sicherheit sei ... bis zu der einen Nacht, in der eine verdrehte Hexe sich für ihren Vater interessierte. Die böswillige Frau überwältigte die ihm zur Seite gestellte Wache und folterte ihre Familie, bevor sie sie tötete. Die junge Shauna konnte nur entkommen, indem sie sich versteckte und dann floh, sobald das alte Weib gegangen war, die Schreie derer, die sie liebte, noch immer in den Ohren, während sie davonrannte. An diesem Tag entflammte ein brennender Hass in ihr, der nie vergehen wird. Mit dem Geld ihres Vaters konnte Vayne für sich sorgen und sobald ein Ausbilder sie als Schülerin angenommen hatte, begann sie zu trainieren. Als sie zu einer erwachsenen Frau herangereift war, war sie eine erbitterte Kriegerin. Doch die Schlachtfelder waren ihr nicht zur Heimat bestimmt. Demacia brauchte einen Beschützer, einen, der jene jagen würde, welche der Dunkelheit anheimgefallen waren. Shauna nutzte die Kontakte ihrer Familie, um die erste Jägerin der Nacht zu werden - und heute ist ihr Heldenmut Stoff von Legenden. Man sagt, jene, die schwarze Magie praktizieren, würden zusammenfahren, wenn sie hören, dass die Jägerin der Nacht wieder durch die Schatten streift. Trotz ihres Kreuzzuges hat Shauna die Liga der Legenden mit Schrecken betrachtet. Einige der Champions sind zweifellos den schwärzesten Zauberkünsten erlegen, wurden aber dennoch mit offenen Armen in der Liga empfangen, obwohl man sie zum Schutze aller hätte unschädlich machen müssen. Für die Jägerin der Nacht ist die Zeit gekommen, ihre geheime Mission in die Tat umzusetzen - die Liga der Legenden zu reinigen. sich durchsetzt.}} |-|Liga-Bewertung= Kandidatin: Vayne Datum: 6. Mai, 21 CLE Beobachtung Sie muss sich gar nicht hinunterbeugen, um die Straße in Augenschein zu nehmen. Die Spur der Hexe ist offensichtlich, sogar im Mondlicht. Der letzte Silberbolzen hat ins Schwarze getroffen, falls man das Blut als Indikator interpretieren will. Die Beute ist verlangsamt. Ihre Spur führt sie hinter eine Schankwirtschaft. Auch wenn einige der Gäste skeptische Blicke austauschen, als sie an ihnen vorübergeht, wird der Krawall jeden unerwünschten Lärm übertönen. Sie hofft, dass niemand von ihnen so viel Grips hat, die Ordnungshüter zu rufen, bevor sie hier fertig ist. Das Glühen am Ende der Gasse verrät ihre Beute. Die Hexe versucht mit Hilfe von Hämomantie, dunkler Blutzauberei, ihre Wunden zu schließen. Wie es aussieht, hat sogar mehr als ein Silberbolzen sein Ziel gefunden. Doch nun erblickt die Hexe sie und die Magie verändert sich. Bluttropfen fliegen wie eine Wolke aus Rasierklingen auf sie zu, doch sie hechtet mühelos über ein Fass und ist aus der Schusslinie. Ihre Armbrust ist oben, bevor ihre Füße auch nur den Boden berühren und sie schießt. Der Bolzen fliegt schnurgerade, durchbohrt die zaubernde Hand der Hexe und unterbricht so ihren böswilligen Zauber. „Haley Manner, du hast dich der Anwendung der dunklen Künste verschrieben. Du hast absichtlich anderen Schaden zugefügt. Du bist verdammt.“ Sie wartet nicht darauf, dass die Hexe mit Lügen antwortet. Sie wuchtet die große Armbrust über ihre Schulter und feuert ihr gewaltiges Geschoss ab. Es trifft die Hexe mit einer solchen Kraft, dass es sie zurückwirft und in die Wand der Gastwirtschaft schleudert. Dort bleibt sie auf gepflockt zurück, schlaff und endlich still. Sie kann das Geschrei und Gezeter schon hören. Obwohl sie eine Dienerin der Gerechtigkeit – manche würden sagen der Rache – ist, werden Vaynes Aktivitäten vom demacianischen Gesetz nicht gebilligt. Behände springt sie in die Höhe, findet Halt an einem Sims und schwingt sich auf das Dach des Gebäudes. Von Dach zu Dach springend verschwindet sie in die Dunkelheit. So arbeitet die Jägerin der Nacht. Betrachtung Die Beschwörer starrten sie beunruhigt an. Schließlich waren nur wenige potentielle Champions je in eines der inneren Heiligtümer der Kriegsakademie eingebrochen, hatten mächtige Beschwörer aufgescheucht und rundheraus verlangt, in die Liga der Legenden aufgenommen zu werden. Glücklicherweise war Vaynes Reputation ihr vorausgeeilt, sodass kein Grund zur Gewaltanwendung bestand. Der Raum, in dem sie nun saß, war spärlich eingerichtet – nichts weiter als eine Feuerstelle mit einigen Stühlen. Reflexartig justierte sie die Armbrust an ihrem Arm. „Wann fangen wir an?” fragte sie. Der Beschwörer, dem die Leitung dieses Prozesses zu unterstehen schien, wandte sich vom Feuer ab. Er war ein in Würde alternder Mann in seinen besten Jahren mit einer ruhigen Autorität, die wahre Macht ausstrahlte. „In wenigen Augenblicken. Zunächst möchte ich dich fragen, wie du es fertiggebracht hast, an unseren Verteidigungen vorbeizukommen, um Zugang zu den inneren Zimmern der Akademie zu erlangen.“ „Auf dieselbe Weise wie ich weiß, dass du Oberbeschwörer Ezekiel Montrose bist und dass die Frau an deiner Seite Beschwörerin Lessa Carin ist. Auf dieselbe Weise wie ich weiß, dass du jeden Tag Rosenblütentee trinkst, welchen Weg du nach Hause nimmst und dass du auf einem höchst unbequemen Bett schläfst. Ich bin die Jägerin der Nacht. Lass uns also zur Sache kommen. Ich habe mich bereits deiner Autorität unterworfen.“ Nach einem Moment der stillen Verblüffung sprach Oberbeschwörer Montrose endlich. „Da du für Höflichkeiten nicht zu erwärmen bist …“ In der nächsten Sekunde war es, als wäre die Welt explodiert. Dann, ebenso schnell wie sie auseinandergeborsten war, fügte sie sich wieder zusammen. Doch es war viele Jahre in der Vergangenheit, als Vayne noch ein Mädchen war. Sie war wieder im Schrank. „Komm raus, kleines Mädchen. Komm raus oder ich werde mit Mami das tun, was ich mit Papi getan hab.“ Das alte Weib hielt ihre Mutter über dem Boden der vom Mondlicht erhellten Küche, die Gliedmaßen der armen Frau schmerzhaft und hilflos ausgebreitet. Blut troff langsam von ihr herab, aus hunderten unmöglich kleiner Schnitte tropfend. Die junge Shauna Vayne war zu erschrocken um sich zu bewegen. Da saß sie nun, in der Falle, frierend und gezwungen durch einen Spalt in der Schranktür zuzusehen, wie die verdrehte Hexe die Frau, die sie mehr als jeden anderen Menschen auf der Welt liebte, brutal folterte. „Ich gebe dir noch eine letzte Chance rauszukommen, Kleines.“ Um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen, machte die Alte eine geheimnisvolle Handbewegung, die ihre Mutter vor Qual aufschreien ließ. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte Shauna nicht einmal schreien können. Der eiserne Griff der Furcht bewahrte sie davor. Das Weib kicherte, der schreckliche Ton hallte von den Wänden wider. „Du bist ein grässliches Kind, Mädchen, deine Mami auf diese Art sterben zu lassen.“ Mit jedem weiteren schreckenerregenden Schmerzensschrei, der von ihrer Mutter ausging, starb etwas Warmes und Strahlendes in Vayne. Doch in seinem Grab wurden die ersten Samen eines glühenden, gnadenlosen und nie endenden Hasses gesät … Orientierungslosigkeit, ein unscharfer Blick auf die Realität und sie war wieder zurück in der Kriegsakademie. Oberbeschwörer Montrose tat sein Bestes, seine Haltung zu wahren, als alle Farbe bereits aus dem Gesicht von Beschwörerin Carin gewichen war. Er brach zuerst die Stille. „Ich bedauere deinen Verlust.“ Vayne ging einige wohlüberlegte Schritte auf ihn zu. „Halt dich aus meinem Kopf raus, Beschwörer“, sagte sie in einem überraschend ruhigen Ton. „Was du in den Schatten findest, wird dir nicht gefallen.“ „Wir müssen“, antwortete Beschwörerin Carin, deren zierliche Statur einen Kern innerer Stärke umschloss. „Sie läuft die Bewertung ab. Wie fühlt es sich an, seine Gedanken nicht verbergen zu können?“ Doch Oberbeschwörer Montrose erhob seine Hand um sie aufzuhalten. „Ich denke, die Antwort auf diese Frage ist offensichtlich, Lessa. Shauna Vayne, lass mich dir eine einfache Frage stellen. Weshalb möchtest du in der Liga der Legenden kämpfen?“ „Um meine Feinde zu kennen. Auch wenn eure Magie sie nach einer Niederlage am Leben hält, werde ich mehr lernen, wenn ich diese Champions jage, die Abscheulichkeiten sind, als wenn ich ihre schwächeren Abbilder in der Welt jage.“ Oberbeschwörer Montrose dachte einen Moment über ihre Worte nach. „Du wirst ein Teil der Liga der Legenden sein, Jägerin der Nacht. Doch du darfst unser Vertrauen nie wieder missbrauchen. Einverstanden?“ Vayne nickte nur zustimmend. Und damit drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Raum. Beschwörerin Carin, für einen Moment irritiert, folgte ihr auf dem Fuße. Eine Stimme sprach aus den Schatten. „Ich traue ihr nicht. Ihr Geist ist kein offenes Buch. Sie wird uns nur das zeigen, was sie uns sehen lassen will.“ Oberbeschwörer Sander Grieve trat aus der Dunkelheit hervor, als wäre er mit ihr eins geworden. Der Mann mit durchdringendem Blick war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, nur die noxische Spange an seinem Umhang gab einen Hinweis auf seine Herkunft. „Ja“, antwortete Montrose, „aber ich habe sie lieber hier, wo wir sie beobachten können.“ Grieve seufzte. „Dies wird böse enden. Merk dir meine Worte.“ Montrose entgegnete Grieve mit einem durchbohrenden Blick. „Für wen wird es böse enden?“ }} Beziehungen * Vayne ist auf der Suche nach dem Dämonen, welcher ihre Eltern umgebracht hat. Dieser Dämon ist . * Ein anderes Ziel ist möglicherweise, und die Schwarze Rose zu töten. http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=915164 |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Herzsucher-Vayne Screenshots.jpg|Herzsucher-Vayne SKT T1-Vayne Screenshots.jpg|SKT T1-Vayne Lichtbogen-Vayne Screenshots.jpg|Lichtbogen-Vayne Skins ; : * Ihr Aussehen wurde von aus inspiriert. * Sie ist möglicherweise angelehnt an und/oder . ; : * Sie ist möglicherweise eine Anlehnung an Death Dealers aus . ; : * Ihr Aussehen ähnelt -Kleidung. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sie lehnt möglicherweise an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Sie wurde anlässlich des Valentinstages 2012 veröffentlicht. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von SKT T1 bei der Season 3 Weltmeisterschaft zu feiern, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert Piglet. * Im Hintergrund ist zu sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Ihr Tanzt ist eine Anlehnung an , einen Breakdance-Move. ** Ein Vergleichsvideo ist hier zu sehen. *** Ihr Tanz ist außerdem sehr ähnlich mit denen von und , welche ähnliche Breakdance-Moves tanzen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2019 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** kann im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts gesehen werden. ; : * Dies ist ihr zweiter mystischer Skin. Das macht sie zum ersten Champion mit mehr als einem mystischen Skin (ihr erster war ). * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2019 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** kann im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts gesehen werden. Media |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Vayne Art Spotlight| Jäger „PROJEKT 2017“-Event-Video – League of Legends| Die Jagd Animierter Trailer „PROJEKT Jäger“ – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Vayne Frühes Konzept.png|Vayne Frühes Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Rita 'RitaLux' Lichtwardt) Vayne Konzept.jpg|Vayne Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Rita 'RitaLux' Lichtwardt) Vayne Portrait.png|Vayne Portrait Vayne Aristokraten- Konzept.png|Aristokraten-Vayne Konzept (von Rita 'RitaLux' Lichtwardt) Vayne Verteidiger- Konzept.jpg|Verteidiger-Vayne Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Valentine Vayne.jpg|Herzsucher-Vayne Promo Vayne Herzsucher- Konzept.png|Herzsucher-Vayne Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Vayne Lichtbogen- Splash Konzept.jpg|Lichtbogen-Vayne Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Vayne PROJEKT Splash Konzept 01.jpg|PROJEKT: Vayne Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Pan Chengwei) Vayne PROJEKT Splash Konzept 02.jpg|PROJEKT: Vayne Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Pan Chengwei) Vayne PROJEKT Splash Konzept 03.jpg|PROJEKT: Vayne Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Pan Chengwei) Vayne PROJEKT Splash Konzept 04.gif|PROJEKT: Vayne Splash Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Pan Chengwei) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 01.jpg|PROJEKT: Vayne Log-in Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 02.jpg|PROJEKT: Vayne Log-in Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 03.jpg|PROJEKT: Vayne Log-in Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 08.jpg|PROJEKT: Vayne Log-in Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 09.jpg|PROJEKT: Vayne Log-in Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Vayne PROJEKT Die Jagd model 01.jpg|PROJEKT: Vayne Die Jagd Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJEKT Die Jagd model 02.jpg|PROJEKT: Vayne Die Jagd Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJEKT Die Jagd model 03.jpg|PROJEKT: Vayne Die Jagd Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJEKT Die Jagd model 04.jpg|PROJEKT: Vayne Die Jagd Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJEKT Die Jagd model 05.jpg|PROJEKT: Vayne Die Jagd Model 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJEKT Die Jagd model 06.jpg|PROJEKT: Vayne Die Jagd Model 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Vayne Update Konzept 01.jpg|Vayne Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Vayne Feuerwerks- Konzept 01.jpg|Feuerwerks-Vayne Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Citemer Liu) Vayne Feuerwerks- Konzept 02.jpg|Feuerwerks-Vayne Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Citemer Liu) Vayne Feuerwerks- Konzept 03.jpg|Feuerwerks-Vayne Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Citemer Liu) Vayne Feuerwerks- Konzept 04.jpg|Feuerwerks-Vayne Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Citemer Liu) Vayne Feuerwerks- Konzept 05.jpg|Feuerwerks-Vayne Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Citemer Liu) Vayne Feuerwerks- Konzept 06.jpg|Feuerwerks-Vayne Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Citemer Liu) Vayne Feuerwerks- Konzept 07.jpg|Feuerwerks-Vayne Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Citemer Liu) Vayne Feuerwerks- Model 01.jpg|Feuerwerks-Vayne Model (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Vayne Feuerwerks- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Feuerwerks-Vayne Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Vayne Feuerwerks- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Feuerwerks-Vayne Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Vayne Feuerwerks- Splash Konzept 03.gif|Feuerwerks-Vayne Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Vayne Prestige Feuerwerks- Konzept 01.jpg|Prestige Feuerwerks-Vayne Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Citemer Liu) Vayne Prestige Feuerwerks- Konzept 02.jpg|Prestige Feuerwerks-Vayne Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Citemer Liu) }} Alte Splash-Arts |-|China= Vayne Aristokraten-Vayne S Ch.jpg|Aristokraten-Vayne Vayne Verteidiger-Vayne S Ch.jpg|Verteidiger-Vayne Vayne Herzsucher-Vayne S Ch.jpg|Herzsucher-Vayne }} |Trivia= Trivia * Vayne wurde von Volty entwickelt.List of Champions and their Designers * Vaynes Vorname lautet Shauna.Vayne - offizielle Championseite (Geschichte) * Wie viele andere Jäger des Übernatürlichen ist Vayne wahrscheinlich von Abraham Van Helsing aus Dracula inspiriert. * Vayne könnte eine Anspielung auf Helena Wayne aus den DC-Comics sein - sie trägt ähnliche Waffen und hat eine ähnliche Vergangenheit. * Auch hat Vayne einige Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Hauptcharakter aus . * ist eine Anspielung auf den Glauben, dass übernatürliche Kreaturen, wie z.B. Werwölfe, durch Silberkugeln verwundbar sind. * Vayne hat auf der offiziellen LoL-Webseite eine Angriffsrate von 10/10 Punkten, wobei Abwehr und Magie nur 1/10 betragen.LoL - Liste von Champions ** Sie ist der einzige Champion mit nur einem Punkt in der Kategorie Abwehr. * Vaynes Tanz ist von Gun Kata aus dem Film inspiriert. Ein Vergleich kann hier angeschaut werden. * Vayne ist der erste Champion, welcher seinen Titel mit einem teilt. Der zweite Champion ist . Zitate * Vayne war der erste Champion, welcher bereits von Anfang an beim Erlernen einer Fähigkeit etwas sagte. * Vaynes Zitat bei der Anwendung ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit ist wahrscheinlich eine Anlehnung an Julius Caesars "Alea Iacta Est". |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt das Zeitfenster für den verstärkten Angriff der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. * ** Die Abklingzeit von Hechtrolle ist um 50 % reduziert, während Letzte Stunde aktiv ist (zur Erinnerung: Die Abklingzeit von Hechtrolle beginnt erst, wenn Vayne den verstärkten Angriff abfeuert). ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. V4.16: * ** Die ist schlagfertig: Ermittelt nun die Kollision mit spielergenerierter Umgebung ( , , und ). V4.15: * Allgemein ** Neues Splash Art. V4.13: * Allgemein ** Angriffstempo pro Stufe: 3,1 ⇒ 4,0 * ** Ups: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den einen zusätzlichen Bonusfaktor für Angriffsschaden von +0,1 hatte, während „Letzte Stunde“ aktiv war (nun stimmt er korrekt mit den Angriffsschaden-Bonusfaktoren von überein). ** Ausgleich für obengenanntes: „Letzte Stunde“ gewährt einen Bonus von 25/40/55 ⇒ 30/50/70 Angriffsschaden, während sie läuft. V3.15: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den, falls das Ziel von einer Fähigkeit bewegt wurde (Sprint, Hochschlagen, Zurückschlagen, Heranziehen usw.), während das Projektil von Verdammen auftraf, Verdammen manchmal bei der Kollision mit der Umgebung nicht betäubte. V3.14 * E – ** Vayne kann keinen normalen Angriff auf einen Champion mehr folgen lassen, nachdem sie ihn mit „Verdammen“ getroffen hat. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den das Ziel am Ende der Wirkung kurzzeitig nicht reagieren konnte, selbst wenn es keine Mauer getroffen hatte. ** „Verdammen“ verursacht nun den gesamten Schaden, nachdem das Ziel zurückgestoßen wurde. Mauertreffer werden nun als kritische Treffer angezeigt. V3.10 * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Reichweite der Fähigkeit länger war als vorgesehen (650 anstatt 550). * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 70 Sekunden auf 100/85/70 erhöht V3.6 * ** Die Reichweite stimmt nun genau mit ihrer Angriffsreichweite überein. V3.03: * Das Mana pro Stufe wurde von 27 auf 35 erhöht. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 40 auf 30 verringert. V1.0.0.147b: * Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 300 auf 305 erhöht. V1.0.0.142: * Die Kurzinfos für wurden aktualisiert. V1.0.0.132: * Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 305 auf 300 verringert. * Das zusätzliche Lauftempo von wurde von 40 auf 30 verringert. * Der zusätzliche Schaden von wurde von 40/45/50/55/60 % auf 30/35/40/45/50 % verringert. * Die Wirkdauer der Tarnung durch wurde von 1,5 auf 1 Sekunde verringert. V1.0.0.130: * Einige kleine Fehler wurden behoben, die mit ‘ Aktualisierung bei eingeführt wurden. V1.0.0.122: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Blindheit ignorierte. V1.0.0.120: * ** Silberbolzen“ interagiert nicht länger mit Zauberschilden. * ** Der zusätzliche Schaden wurde von 55/60/65/70/75 % auf 40/45/50/55/60 % verringert. * ** Der Lauftempobonus wird nun verdreifacht statt vervierfacht. ** Der Schaden von normalen Angriffen wurde von 35/55/75 auf 25/40/55 verringert. ** Der Schaden von „Verdammen“ wurde von 50/90/130/170/210 auf 45/80/115/150/185 verringert. V1.0.0.118b: * Allgemein ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 310 auf 305 verringert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 555 auf 550 verringert. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 35 auf 40 erhöht. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 30/40/50/60/70 auf 20/30/40/50/60 verringert. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 60/100/140/180/220 auf 50/90/130/170/210 verringert. V1.0.0.118: Hinzugefügt * (passiv) ** Vayne jagt unbarmherzig Übeltäter. Sie erhält zusätzliches Lauftempo, wenn sie sich auf einen nahen gegnerischen Champion zubewegt. * ** Vayne hechtet und platziert sich durchdacht für ihren nächsten Schuss. Ihr nächster Angriff verursacht zusätzlichen Schaden. * ** Vayne tränkt ihre Bolzen mit einem seltenen Metall, das für das Böse giftig ist. Der dritte gegen das gleiche Ziel geführte Angriff, ob normaler Angriff oder Fähigkeit, verursacht einen prozentualen Teil des maximalen Lebens des Ziels als absoluten Schaden (begrenzter Schaden gegen Monster). * ** Vayne zieht ihre schwere Armbrust von ihrem Rücken und feuert einen riesigen Bolzen auf ihr Ziel, der Schaden verursacht und es zurückschleudert. Kollidiert es mit der Umgebung, wird es gepfählt, erleidet zusätzlichen Schaden und wird betäubt. * (ultimative Fähigkeit) ** Vayne bereitet sich auf eine epische Konfrontation vor. Sie erhält zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden, Tarnung während einer Hechtrolle und vervierfacht das zusätzliche Lauftempo von Jägerin der Nacht. }}